On Thin Ice
Not to be confused with "On Thin Ice", the HTF arcade Flash game. On Thin Ice is a season 85 episode of HTFF. Plot Some tree friends are shown skating at a frozen lake during the winter. Ellie, who passes by, is interested in ice skating and decides to try it. She rents a pair of ice skates from Cro-Marmot at the hut and begins to try it. She slowly tries to skate on the frozen lake and appears to successfully balance on the skates. She begins skating just like how she always does with her rollerblades. She passes some tree friends until she bumps into Wooly. Both of them try to get up and continue to skate but Wooly bumps into Ellie again. Ellie wants him to skate to the other way but Wooly throws his skates away instead, impaling Pranky through his head. Ellie is shocked at what she saw and quickly leaves Wooly behind. Wooly somehow finds another way to skate on the frozen lake while watching the others skating. He finally gets an idea before he starts doing something. Ellie sees Disco Bear performing some moves while skating and also flirting with some girls nearby. She is interested in Disco Bear's moves and wants to try them, but she ends up crashing into Timber. The ice begins to crack a little after Ellie fell on Timber. Ellie then continues to skate but she realizes that her skates are swapped with Timber's snow shoes. Timber is still not aware of it until he suddenly slips and shreds his face on the ice. Ellie wants to grab the skates back but the snow shoes slow her down. The cracks at the lake is becoming worse but everyone at the lake is not aware of it except for Lia who tries to skate away from the lake quickly. Brushy is skating and performing her moves until Lia passes her, causing her to spin and drill into the lake, also crushing her whole body into the hole. Ellie manages to get her skates back and is then finally aware of the lake starting to break. Ellie tries to skate away as she's actually in the middle of the lake. The force from her skates end up sharpening the blades, which cut the ice. Spicy then appears out from nowhere and begins his skating, but he slowly melts the ice instead. Lia, who is almost reaching the surface, sees the lake beginning to melt. She tries to skate as fast as possible, causing her to get tripped by the broken ice and brutally bounce to the lake's edge (slamming her body in the process). The icy lake now finally breaks apart. Ellie still tries to skate away to the safe ground to save herself from drowning. She happily reaches the surface, tossing some snow into Spicy as she stops. Spicy appears to about to sneeze, causing Ellie to skate back to the lake. Spicy sneezes into the lake, creating a fire from his nose that boils the lake. Ellie falls into the water and gets boiled alive until her head pops and falls into Wintry's snowman. The episode ends when Wooly is still at the frozen area of the lake and is seen skating with Pranky's corpse. Moral "Life's better on ice skates." Deaths *Pranky is impaled by the ice skates. *Timber's face is shredded on the ice. *Brushy is crushed into the hole. *Lia is slammed into the ice multiple times. *Ellie is boiled and later beheaded. *Disco Bear drowns or gets boiled inside the lake. (death not seen) Trivia *''On Thin Ice'' is also the name of a HTF arcade Flash game. *Only Wooly appears to be safe on the lake. Oddly enough, the lake is actually not melted completely. *Disco Bear's afro can be seen floating on the lake, confirming his death caused by either drowning or being boiled. *This marks the first time Ellie both has a starring role and isn't responsible for any deaths in an episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes